


Trust

by BlackL1on



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Developing Friendships, Friendsheith, Gen, Here I go showing up late, Platonic Sheith, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Unbeta'ed because Its already day 2 and I'm behind, sheithmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackL1on/pseuds/BlackL1on
Summary: Day 01-TrustYoung Keith shares some of his past with Shiro.





	Trust

"I have something to show you." Keith mumbled, clutching the orange sleeve of his uniform. His large indigo eyes fixed with the determination on the older man in front of him. A large pout on his lips. 

Startled, Shiro lifted his eyes from his holopad and raised a brow. No one besides officers were supposed to be at the library after-hours. " W-Whoa, Sure, Keith. What is it? " he stammered, setting the instrument down. He instinctively flashed him a polite smile as his heart settled from the shock. Noticing the way his brows furrowed his smile fell. "is something the matter?" 

The young cadet shook his head vigorously and shoved his hands into his pocket, turning on his heels towards the door. "No, come with me," he squeaked, face burning now. He had not meant to do that. 

Shiro stood, nearly slamming his hands on the table. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again as his brain scrambled. This must have been serious. 'he's not wounded' he thought to himself, as he stood and straightened his greys. "Keith, wait!" He yelped, following behind the boy. 

Keith sprinted out and raced out the hall. Barely waiting for Shiro, he took a sharp turn at the instructors lounge and slid to a stop.

" Keith" Shiro coughed, leaning on the wall as he caught up. " Where are we going?" he whispered, trying not to call attention to them from the instructors inside. "you know it's past lights out, right? You shouldn't be roaming the halls like that." he chided gently.

" Just trust me" Keith hissed, leaning low to sneak past the lounge. 

"OH no " Shiro moaned, there was no way he was going to go down pleasantly if he were caught crawling through the halls like a first year. " Keith. Can we talk about this?" 

Keith turned to him, narrowing his eyes. He stuck out his tongue and did not stop. 

"Keith, ah!" He hissed and froze, pressing his back to the metal wall. " You're going to be in trouble." he huffed and finally gained enough composure to walk past the window. Calm and composed, he wouldn't arise suspicion. He hoped. It still felt forbidden. After years being restricted it would still take some time for him to adjust to his new privileges as a ranked officer. It still did not excuse sneaking around with a kid.

At the far end of the hall Keith waved and unlatched the door, the only thing between him and the wild Arizonan desert. 

Shiro didn't think, he sprinted across the hallway, slamming the door open "Keith!" He barked, 

"I'm over here, Shiro!" The boy shouted back, holding his hair back from the wind. " Hurry" he urged him, dangling what seemed like a pair of keys in his hands. 

The hoverbike, Shiro thought, it was all it could be. "God, Keith. It's not time to be cruising. You... We need to go back inside. " 

"Shiro" Keith whined, it was simple and sad, like a puppy left out in the rain. Except the rain was miles and miles of unforgiving sand.

"I, ah, I'm sorry, Keith..." He reached back to rub his neck " Don't look at me like that... " he sighed. He didn't want to disappoint his young friend, it'd taken Keith so long to trust him, and this would likely have the teen shut him out again. He winced.

Keith looked down, holding his hands over his lap " You're right..." He admitted sourly. " We can go inside" he sighed, stuffing the keys back in his pocket.

"Keith. Look..." Shiro trailed off, clenching his fist. He'd bite a bullet for him this once. " Show me" he said, defeated. 

Keith's eyes lit up " Really?" 

"Yeah, Really."

Keith hopped and grabbed Shiro's sleeve. Tugging him towards the far side of the Garrison's perimeter. Here they had parked the rather large bike. Without a moment of hesitation, the raven haired boy jumped on the vehicle, scooting to leave space for the much larger Shiro.

Shiro climbed on and took grip of the back of the seat. " When are you telling me where we're going? You're not gonna throw me off a canyon, are you?" He joked and scruffed Keith's already messy hair. 

The boy swatted at his hand playfully and smiled over his shoulder " You'll see. Keep doing that" he smirked. 

" Now I'm really scared, Cadet. " He laughed.

"More scared than of Iverson? "

"Absolutely terrified."

Keith laughed and kicked the motor into ignition, the bike quietly whirred and lit up neon blue the sand it kicked up. " Hold on, Takashi!" 

Shiro chuckled once more and did as instructed, though he didn't hold on for dear life. He trusted Keith, knowing what a talented pilot the teen was. He relaxes and enjoyed the cooling desert wind, lifting his head up to enjoy the stunning display of stars only the clear desert skies could offer. 

"Keith. Maybe once you're done with your exams we could come out here and see the stars." 

"Really? I thought you were too scared to come out at night. " 

"It's educational." Shiro smiled " I'll teach you the constellations, get you ahead of the curve and-"

"Oh no!" Keith groaned loudly " No more" he glanced quickly at his mentor, a wide grin on his face. 

"You little..." Shiro sneered at him playfully. 

Keith only chuckled lightly, keeping his sights ahead. "Look." He pointed out in the horizon.

Shiro leaned over, squinting. He could see what seemed like an abandoned farm property. A small shack and what looked to be remains of another house. "Did you find this out here on your own?" He asked curiously.

Keith shook his head and floored the bike, driving as fast as he could until they'd passed the barely functional fence. He parked at the left side of the shack, far from the charred remains of the seemingly larger home. 

Shiro jumped off and brushed off the sand that clung to the fold of his pants " Where are we?" He asked, noticing the now solemn look on Keith's face.

The boy walked without a word and removed a plank from the shack's steps, finding there a time worn metal key. Something extremely basic, probably far older than the two of them combined " It's home, Shiro" Keith finally said, unlatching the door and pushing it open. It creaked with age and dryness from the harsh wind. 

"You mean, before...?" The man asked carefully, placing his hand on the boys shoulder. 

Keith gave a nod and looked up to meet his eyes. He wasn't crying but his eyes were damp. He brushed his sleeve over his eyes.

Shiro moved his hand and stood back, looking around. The equipment here was all near ancient, and time worn. The far left wall has seen better days, and so had the center table which now stood propped by cinder blocks. 

The boy walked off into a room, guessing from the size of the shack it was either a bedroom or a kitchen. He returned with a beat up metal box which he then placed on the makeshift table " This is my dad" he spoke, taking a picture out from inside once he'd settled down on the couch.

Shiro took a seat next to him and held the delicate picture between his fingers. The man in the picture held a child on his shoulders. Both seemed happy, back in a time when the world was a better place for them both. "Is that you?" He asked softly.

"Yeah. " He said, never taking his eyes off the items inside, taking out more pictures. " He was a firefighter." Keith murmured. " He died when I was 8... He saved me."

Shiro's brows furrowed, he didn't need to ask. " He must've been a great man," he tried to comfort, offering him a gentle smile, picking up the other photos to looks at. 

"Yeah " Keith sighed, kicking his feet "He was mom and dad. My mother left us when I was born... I try not to think about her too much " 

Shiro gave him a small nod " I understand." 

Keith lowered his head and curled his fingers on the fabric of his pants, tears followed soon after" I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I'm sorry Shiro. " He apologized, chocking back a sob. 

"No, no, it's OK. Keith. Listen to me. " he said, resting his hand on the young man's shoulder " It's OK to cry. I- It's extremely hard, I know." he stammered "You're very strong to bring me out here. Keith, thank you for showing me this place..."

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's chest and buried his face onto his jacket, trembling as he quietly sobbed. 

Shiro wrapped his arms around him. The pain this boy felt, it his close to home, " I'm here for you, and I'm never leaving you, alright? "he assured him.

"Thank you, Shiro" 

"Of course."


End file.
